


take me, tame me

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bubble Bath, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Lube, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, So much smut, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, like hella smutty, lots of lube usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: in which Steve is in need of some stress relief and his lovers are happy to help out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots of porn, like hella amount of porn
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel character used

Steve was absolutely fucking livid, he hated the fact that Fury had the galls to scold him for nearly risking his life to save innocent people, especially when they were captured for HYDRA’s use. It’s not his fault that he can’t stand to see the innocent suffer while evil continued to grow. Steve knew it was a risk to sacrifice himself in order to get them out of the exploding building, after he had saved a scientist who was also captured.

With a low growl, he punched the tiles of the bathroom as the hot water fell onto his back. 

“You’re so stress,” he could feel Bucky’s stubble against his neck, “Fury bothering you again?”

The blond let out a sigh, “Yeah, got mad at me for saving innocent people.”

“Fury always gets mad at you when you decide to do the right thing darling,” Natasha purred as she nuzzled against his right shoulder.

The tension was still somewhat there alongside the seething anger, despite the soft touches coming from his lovers. 

“Though I would hate to wake up to a call saying that you died,” Bucky murmured into Steve’s skin.

Natasha let out a sigh, “You always put your life in danger Steve,” she stroked his chest, “what will we do if you didn’t come back?”

“I don’t know, move on,” Steve let out a dry laugh.

The redhead pinched him, making him yelp, “Don’t joke about such things.”

Steve’s eyes softened and cupped her cheek, “I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean it.”

“Ass,” Bucky nipped his neck making the other soldier squirm. “You know we love you.”

“I know,” Steve relaxed a bit more as his lovers helped him clean.

Sometimes he’ll kiss Bucky while Natasha rubbed the soap bar on his body, and then he’ll end up kissing her while Bucky washed him off. He could feel himself getting hard, his blood boiling needing to release the rest of the tension humming through his body. 

“Please,” Steve whimpered against Bucky’s shoulder, “please… I need.”

“Shh darling,” Natasha nuzzled his chest, “let us take care of you.”

She kneeled in front of him while his back was pressed against Bucky. Natasha gently gave him soft and slow strokes before taking his length into his mouth. Steve whimpered once again as Bucky brought his right hand down and started to circle his twitching hole. The feel of Bucky teasing his ass and Natasha blowing him was a bit too much, he could feel his muscles tighten and cried out as he spilled himself into his lover’s mouth. Natasha hummed happily and stood up, tugging on Bucky’s hair and kissed him, sharing the taste of Steve with the former HYDRA assassin. Steve felt his back arch as Bucky was using the water as lubricant to slip an index finger inside of him. 

“Lube James,” Natasha grinned as she handed him a small bottle. Grumbling he took it and poured some onto his hand and proceeded to stretch Steve out. “Touch us Steve,” she purred as she stroked the blonde’s cheek.

His left hand reached for Bucky’s arousal while his right started to tease her pussy. It was a blessing indeed that Steve was dexterous and very skilled in multitasking. He could please both his lovers simultaneously while they pleased him. The blond soldier could feel his male lover panting against his shoulder while his female lover held onto his biceps. Steve let out a low groan as Bucky added a second finger as he stretched him out, though a strangle cry escaped Steve’s lips as he felt Natasha’s lubed index finger entering his hole. His body felt incredibly warm and his cock becoming oh so painfully hard despite coming beforehand. He could feel both Bucky and Natasha brushing against his prostate, they took turns slowly torturing him. They both knew he needed some sort of way to ground himself especially when he was angry and stressed. 

“Please,” Steve whimpered, “don’t tease.”

“Easy Stevie, we’re just getting started,” Bucky cooed.

Natasha had quickly slipped out of the shower before coming back again with a dildo in her hand. They watched her clean it before applying lube onto the fake cock.

“Sit Steve,” she pointed at the shower bench.

Nodding he sat on the granite style bench and spread his legs. He leaned back as he felt the toy entering him and then gripped the bench as it fully stretched him. Steve would prefer to have Bucky’s length inside of him, but for now he would have to deal with the fake cock. 

“Such a good boy,” Natasha praised as she stroke his hair while using the dildo to fuck him.

Bucky started to stroke his own cock as he watched Natasha fuck their lover with the toy. 

“Natasha,” the other super soldier nuzzled against her shoulder, “can I?”

“Yes James you can, but prep first,” she smiled at him.

Steve was in a slight pleasure induced haze to even care what they were talking about. He felt himself feeling empty as Natasha took the toy out, but found himself in Bucky’s arms as the brunette sat on the bench with the blond in his arms. Steve gripped Bucky’s arms as he felt Natasha slip the toy in but didn’t bother moving it, it wasn’t until he felt Bucky’s own cock enter him was his hole stretching out. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt both the head of the dildo and Bucky’s cock press against his prostate. When Natasha stilled her movements, Bucky would move, they used his body as a violin and it felt wonderful. 

Bucky watched as Steve bit his luscious pink lips and his face red. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured as he started to fuck Steve.

Feeling the texture of Bucky’s length and the dildo made Steve’s body sing happily. His inner walls clenching around them, making it a bit difficult for his two lovers to please him. Natasha decided to pull the toy out, allowing Bucky to fuck Steve while she stepped out of the shower to place the toy on the sink. She heard the blond whimper as Bucky pulled out and placed him on the shower tile.

“Wash my cock Stevie,” he cupped the blonde’s cheek. 

Nodding, Steve grabbed the soap and started to lather his hands before wrapping his soap hands around Bucky’s length. Bucky groaned as Steve started to clean up his cock, once he was done and lowered the pressure of the showerhead, he pulled Steve into a kiss. 

“Sit back onto the bench,” he growled into the blonde’s mouth.

Nodding Steve did what he was told. Natasha entered the shower again with a sultry smile. He shivered as he felt her nails gently scratching his inner thighs before holding his arousal in her hands. Steve watched as she took him in her mouth again while on her knees. Bucky stood behind Natasha and grabbed the bottle of lube again and applied some onto his cock before entering her. Steve cried out as he felt Natasha moan around his penis and her hands fondling his balls. The sight of Bucky fucking her was becoming too much for him, he felt like he was going to explode but couldn’t because Natasha would slow down before he came. Just hearing Bucky groan out in Russian as he spilled into Natasha, made Steve want to come, but just like before, Natasha had denied him. 

He whimpered as Bucky pulled Natasha away from his cock. His blue eyes widened as he watched his male lover pull out of her and drips of his come spilling onto the tile floor. 

“Look at his eyes Natalia,” Bucky grinned.

She found herself looking into a pair of blazing azure ones. His chest heaving and his hair clinging onto his forehead. God he looked so sexy, regal and powerful as he stood up and walked towards them. Steve fell onto his kneels before her before pulling her to his face, moaning as she felt his tongue licking her, eating out Bucky’s come. 

“Please,” Steve whispered against her inner thigh, “I want to come,” he begged as he looked up at his lovers.

“Of course darling,” Natasha smiled at him.

Bucky turned the shower off and all three of them started to dry off. Natasha and Bucky grabbed each of Steve’s hands before pulling him into the bedroom and guiding him onto the bed so he was resting his head onto the pillows.

“Stevie,” Bucky nuzzled against Steve’s stomach, “always taking care of other people. Relax love, we’ll take care of you.”

He watched as Natasha captured Steve’s lips and groaned. His metal hand reached for the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and poured onto his flesh hand and cock. Stretching out their blond lover before entering him once again. Steve pulled away as he felt Bucky inside of him again. He cried out as Natasha was rubbing her core against his own penis, pre-come dripping onto his stomach. Bucky stopped and held the redhead’s hips as she sunk onto Steve’s cock. They worked him just like they did in the shower. While she sunk down, Bucky’s length was pressing against Steve’s prostate. Natasha showered the blonde’s face with loving kisses while Bucky caressed her back. 

Steve could feel his balls tighten as he felt his orgasm quickly coming. This time Natasha was riding him fast and hard, a sign allowing him to come. Steve grabbed her and held her down as he spilled into her. Bucky came as he felt Steve clenching around his cock. While Steve played with her breasts, Bucky was rubbing her clit, making her come on Steve’s penis. This time Natasha laid on the mattress while Bucky was eating her out and Steve was preparing to fuck him. Once Bucky was stretched out, Steve poured more lube onto his cock before giving the other man and swift and powerful thrust that had him moaning into Natasha’s pussy. The blond was growling as Bucky moved against him. He grabbed Bucky’s arousal and started to pump it, making him moan against the redhead’s core. Natasha cried out as she gripped Bucky’s head, his tongue lapping up some of Steve’s come and her own. He pulled her down to share the taste with her in a passionate kiss. Bucky came with a shout as Steve hit his prostate with a powerful thrust. 

The blond super soldier pulled out of Bucky and started to pump his own cock. Natasha and Bucky watched with lustful eyes as their handsome lover was stroking himself. Dropping his head down and low groan, Steve came onto Bucky’s stomach first before kneeling before Natasha and spilling more of his come onto her stomach. Coming down from his orgasm, he watched them kiss one another, their come coated stomachs rubbing against each other and made Steve’s cock twitch again. Watching Bucky lap his come off of Natasha’s stomach and she doing the same with him, sharing his come in a kiss, made Steve give an animalistic growl. 

Bucky grinned and sat up while pulling Steve’s hair, “You wanna fuck Natalia’s pretty ass don’t you?”

“Yes,” he hissed at the pain. 

“Go on love,” she got on all fours and presented that wonderful ass of hers, “it’s all yours darling.”

Bucky let him go, and helped Steve prep. They both stretched her out before Bucky made it his duty to lube up Steve’s cock. He gave Steve’s ass a playful smack before laying next to their beautiful lover. Natasha moaned as she felt Steve’s penis stretching her ass. Humming in delight as he was all the way inside of her. She didn’t hesitate to allow him to fuck her hard and rough, so Steve complied. Bucky was whispering dirty filthy words into her ear while Steve fucked her. Promising her that one day she would have both of her soldiers inside of her and fucking her gloriously. She found herself crying in pleasure as Bucky fingered her while Steve continued his movements. Her body pressed against the mattress and Steve’s own chest pressed against her back. She heard him moan out his release, spilling his hot seeds into her anus. 

“God we’re going to need another shower,” he panted against her shoulder.

Bucky groaned, “We’ll just take a bubble bath.”

Steve quickly got off of her before he crushed her with his weight. The blond gave a small pout as his lovers opposed to let him help out with drawing the bath. Once Natasha dropped a bath bomb that had a lavender scent, Bucky entered first followed by Natasha and then Steve. Of course while Bucky was leaning against the tub, he had Steve’s back pressing against his chest with Natasha resting on the blonde’s chest. Steve sighed happily as his lovers soothed the last of his rage. 

“You feeling better,” Bucky asked softly.

Steve just nodded, “A lot better.”

Natasha smiled at him, “You’re a good man Steve, sometimes  _ too _ good.”

The blond just chuckled, “A promise I have to keep.” The first ever super soldier allowed himself to relax into both his lovers embrace. With Bucky stroking his hair and Natasha softly singing a Russian lullaby, Steve knew he was in good hands. 


End file.
